The Alien in the Family
by My Little Journal
Summary: Justin thought Alex is an alien! She's not, and she got this problem ... but can he tell if it's only a joke or not? She's such an alien. Review and favs please.


Justin Russo sighed as he watched his little sister teasing him again, and staring at him. No, if you saw what Alex Russo was doing, you wouldn't think she's teasing him or something. But, it's Justin, the smartest kid in Waverly Place,and the second smartest in America, right next to some kid. He can tell by the staring and glaring and those evil smile, _shudders, _sometimes Justin thought it wasn't his sister. Maybe, it was like, some aliens, like Zeke had said. Maybe the aliens is _impersonating _Alex, and maybe the real Alex is like, up on the moon or something.

Maybe his sister, his real one, is nice, you know, like with pigtails and dresses. Maybe Alex is a boy, too. The name's Alex. _He knows it Alexandra_. But yeah, Justin can thought of lots of possibilities his sister would've been. But not this. Not this Alex.

"What?" he opened his mouth in annoyance.

"Nothing," she answered back. "Just, you know I had this homework and there's a really hard question in it … and … uh, maybe you can answer it for me?"

Maybe his little sister knew how to say, 'please help me!'. Or, 'I'm sorry' like other siblings probably do.

He sighed. "Okay …. What's the question?"

"Well … it's from here to here," she pointed to _all _her homework.

"Alex, that's not _a _question. You forget the l's!"

"I know, right?" Alex grinned.

"Sometimes I wondered if you're really my sister," said Justin, rolling his eyes. "You're naughty, and always outsmarted me … but, who are you really?"

Alex stand up and sat next to Justin while smiling at him. All the sudden, she hugs him. And then pulling away, and standing up to ran to her room, "I'm your sister, _duh!_"

And also sometimes Justin wondered, maybe his little sister isn't so bad at all.

Alex was in a dream, that she was in this land with waffels and no school … when …

"Alex," someone tugged on her blanket.

"Go away, Mr. Laritate. I had graduate now. I don't have to answer anymore silly question aren't I?" she mumbled.

"Alexandra Margaritta Russo!"

"No, Mom …," she mumbled. "I'm not going to use any silly dress today…"

"ALEX!"

After what seems like forever, Alex opened her eyes. "What?"

"First thing, I'm not Mr. Laritate. And second, you haven't graduate yet. You're _fifteen_. And third, it's 8 a.m."

"So?" Alex mumbled again in her sleep.

"It's your turn to watch," said Justin in annoyance.

"Sure thing, sure thing, but I gotta sleep again…"

"_The little girl won't wake up, if won't give her some make up!" _

Then all the sudden, Alex sat down on the bed. Her face covered in blush-on, lipstick and eyeshadow.

"You look like a little girl now," Justin laughed.

Alex pouted. Her tears were coming down her face. "Why do you always do that to me?! I … I … I HATE YOU!"

Before Justin knew it, she disappeared through the door, with strangle voice and a cry.

Justin grinned. It's too easy.

"Where's Alex?"

It was nighttime, but the little girl wasn't in the house. Or Waverly Place. _Or anywhere._

All his family looked up at him. "Alex?"

"Yes, Alex," said Justin in an exasperated tone. "She's not here."

"Dating?"

"_Nah_, she hates leaving at night time."

"Just enjoy the peace for a while, kay, Justin?" asked Jerry grinning.

"Well-" Justin thought. He was in a fight with Alex. And _he _started it. Isn't it impossible she would be running away? Justin shook away the thought. "I'm gonna call her."

Justin turned away from the living room, back to Alex's room.

And just as he wanted to press the button, he heard a cry from her room. Alex's room.

"Alex?" Justin thought as he pulled her door open.

"Can't you knock?" Alex said, tears in her eyes.

"Well, I heard your cry."

"And?"

"And I wanted to know, why are you crying?" Justin asked, sitting beside her on the floor. "If it's about the afternoon, I'm sorry."

"No, I get why you did that, but .. Riley broke up with me," Alex said. "I was … you know, I had taken off all those _makeups_ from my face, when Riley came to me. You know I liked myself. Then he was holding my hand, but saying to me, 'um, Alex … I think I'm going to break up with you' and I said why, and he said I looked like a little girl. I hated make-ups, I liked being myself, and Riley thought, that's just wrong. So, without another word, he left me, and started flirting with Annia Burton, the senior kid with lots of make-ups … and… I tried to spell the same one as you did to me, but it ended worse. I got horrible and everyone started laughing at me … and, and … Annia asked if Riley know me, and Riley said, he didn't know me!" Alex cried again.

"No … Alex, that's not your fault," Justin said soothingly, stroking her hair.

"Thanks, Justin, but I think Riley's right. Maybe I am a little girl. Maybe, tomorrow, I'll start being the teenager Riley want .."

"I liked you the way you are, Alex," blurted Justin, remembering how he had thought Alex maybe wasn't his sister at all. "I like the way you put on your clothes, not really minding it doesn't match, and yeah."

"Really?" she said, smiling at Justin. She got up, helping Justin get up. She hug her big brother tightly and said, "I love you. Thanks for the advice."

"I love you too," answered Justin, embracing back.

"Have you realise something, Justin?" said Alex grinning evilly.

"What?"

"You've just been had! _The little boy been had! Use this spell to make him mad!" _

"What spell? Alexx…," Justin groaned.


End file.
